Marichat August
by Kittiesrcutest66
Summary: This is my first thing ever posted on this site this is a sieries of short stories prompts are accepted at any time!
1. I need prompts!

_**Hey Everybody Kittiesrcutest66 Here**_ **!** _ **You can call me Kitty or Kit Kat If you want though =**_ _ **-)**_

 _ **Anyways I'm here to let you know that it is almost August, well you probably knew that anyways but it's not just August it's Marichat August and I need prompts so if you have any please tell me**_ **!**

 _ **This is my first thing ever on this site so if you have any tips that's appreciated too**_ **!** **This is going to be a series of short stories.** _ **Ok then BYE**_ **!**

 _ **Kitty OUT**_ **!**

 **(kit kat has left the house!)**


	2. Quick update guys!

Quick update just saying that new chapters will start in August if that wasn't already clear enough….. Also I need prompts I have got none so far so review this and give me a prompt or 2 don't be shy! Thanks!

-Kit Kat


	3. Kitten

An: this is day 1 of marichat August enjoy!

Prompt : Kittens

Marinette's POV

I was walking to the store When I heard a loud mewling coming from a box a few feet in front of me. I walked over to it and looked down and saw a little black kitten with yellow eyes looking back at me. "Awwwww!" I squealed and sat down stroking the kitten and it crawled in my lap, purring. I can't just leave you here! I thought then Chat Noir leaped down from the roof of the building nearest me and said "Hey purrrincess I thought I was the only cat in your life?" "CHAT! I didn't see you there. Also what am I not allowed to have another cat around? *gasps Are you…..jealous hehe" I teased

Adrien's POV

Dang it! She used that irresistible teasing tone she always used to get to my soft spot oh Marinette why must you be so cute! I thought "NO! ok maybe a little…" I said "Oh Chat….. he's just a baby look at him and tell me what you see" "well I see a furry black kitten who as soon as you get will take up all your time then you'll have no time for this cat" I said. Oh no that was insensitive wasn't it "What I mean is uh he's a cute little fluffball" "Oh _minou_ you really think he's cute!" "Yeah but I thought you were a dog person or was it hamster person?" "Well I've recently taken a liking to cats too"

Oh wow is she adorable "Mari….. are you trying to say that you-"

"Chat! Yes…. Yes I am…"

Oh mari! "Marinette I don't know what to say….. Umm" His miraculous beeped "I gotta go you should name the cat shadow if you can keep him see u later bye!"

Marinette's POV

Shadow huh well that's a cute name I suppose I better take him with me then and buy supplies for him

"Come on shadow" I said picking up the kitten

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Adrien's POV

It was night now so I went over to see Marinette and when I got to her house I opened the trapdoor and saw her playing with the kitten

"Hey Purrrincess what's up?"

"Chat! I can keep him! I'm so happy!"

"Well I hope he's not too fur-ocious towards another black cat"

"Are you kidding you are like a dad cat in his mind look how he's curled up in your lap!" For the first time I noticed that the kitten was in my lap

"He's named shadow because of you ya know" Marinette said

"really!"

"Yep"

"thanks purrrincess"

"why the puns always kitty"

"I dunno"

" _je t'aime_ kitty "

" _Je t'aime_ princess "

A/N thats it i hope You enjoyed! I know it's early but didn't want to wait any longer ok bye

-kit kat out!


	4. Update

Hey so just so you know I posted the last prompt early yesterday because I can't post prompt today sorryz!

-kit kat


	5. School essay

~Hey all whats up Kit Kat here And sorry about not posting yesterday but don't get me wrong I love fanfic a lot but I had stuff to do irl so yeah Nya!~

Prompt-School essay

Marinette's POV

was standing in front of the class giving the class an assignment and that assignment was a three paragraph essay on their favorite superheroes and the first page had to be an acrostic ~well clearly I'm going to do Chat Noir~ Marinette thought

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell!

"Sweet! I'm out of here!"Marinette said

"Why?" Alya asked

"To work on my essay"

"Are you going to do yours on Ladybug?"

"Nah I'm going to do Chat Noir" *sigh

"What's with the sigh that is only used when talking about Adrien….wait DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CHAT NOIR!"

"N-No Alya!" 'whispers' 'only a little'

"Girl yo-"

"Gotta go Alya bye!"

Marinette ran out of school and to her house. After saying hi to her parents then running upstairs to her room. She was about to start writing when Shadow hopped into her lap "You know I'm writing about your daddy don't you Shadow" Marinette giggled

She then started work on her essay.

AN Bonus! Here is the essay that Marinette wrote-

Charming

Hot

Adorable

Troublesome

Not appreciated enough

Observant

Interesting

Ready to fight

pg.1

Chat Noir is not appreciated enough. He is pretty much known as ladybug's sidekick but he holds an important place in my heart

Pg.2

That's all

 **THE END**

AN that's it what did you think was it good?

Remember to give me prompts!


	6. Quick note

Quick note- The next prompt will be one from my mom so clearly I had to accept so yeah


	7. Sorry

Sorry not able 2 post today will do 2 chapters tomorrow plz don't kill me…. :3


	8. Halloween

Prompt-Chat costume/Halloween

AN: I know that I didn't post yesterday so sorry but this is my own prompt mixed with A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod's Prompt thank you so much! Ok on with the fic NYA!~

Marinette's POV

"I am not wearing this." I said firmly

"Awwwww come on Mari" Alya said trying to convince me to continue wearing the costume she had picked out for me, a girl chat noir outfit that was a black sweater with a gold bell on the zipper and a black short skirt with a black belt tail so not my style but Alya wants me to wear it.

"Why?" I asked

"Well I guess I'll tell you…. Adrian is going as chat noir so Nino and I thought you would be cute matching…."

"WELL WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SO! LET'S GO TO THE PARTY NOW!"

"ok ok calm down girl lets go"

Adrian's POV

'why did I agree to this' Adrien thought "Plagg can you change my costume a bit?"

"Why do you want to know kid?" Plagg asked

"Halloween party"

"Fine but I can only change little things"

"Great! I just want my mask tilted slightly and laces on my shoes."

"fine fine"

"thank you Plagg!"

"yeah yeah don't sweat it kiddo"

AN- here is how the party went.

Chat thought Marinette looked hot in that costume and they danced the night away

So yeah hope you like it! Next 1 coming soon nya~


	9. Roses

Prompt-roses

AN- My mom gave me this prompt hope you like! NYA~

Marinette's POV

I heard a soft knocking on my trapdoor on my roof 'Chat' I thought I looked over and saw I was correct as he was standing there with one hand behind his back I opened the trapdoor and in came Chat Noir

"Chat what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just checking in on my Princess." Chat replied

"Hey kitty what's behind your back?"

"Just a little something for you"

"What?"

He pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back

"Chaaaaaat! I told you not to spoil me!"

"Can't help it. Instinct."

"Oh kitty"

"What Princess?"

"You're cute."

"Really?"

"Yes"

" _Je t'aime_ Princess "

" _Je t'aime_ Kitty "

AN~ Ok guys I only had 10 minutes 2 write sorry hope you liked it ! NYA~


End file.
